


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by holtzisfordudes



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Coffee Shops, F/F, a lot of fluff, maybe we should make out, oh no it's snowing, waverly is wearing a crop top, whatever shall we do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzisfordudes/pseuds/holtzisfordudes
Summary: What happens when a surprise snowstorm traps Officer Haught in a cafe, with only the barista, Wavery, as company? All she had wanted was coffee, but she may be in store for a lot more.





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I know that it's summer. And I know that it's hot out. But I just couldn't get the idea of a snowstorm AU out of my head, and then Waverly as a barista happened, and the whole story just kind of... happened. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy reading this and I'd be overjoyed if you left me Kudos, or even a comment :)

Snowflakes were drifting lightly from the sky when Officer Nicole Haught walked out of the Purgatory Police Department. Although tempted to stick out her tongue and attempt to catch a few of the flakes, she refrained from doing so, given that she hadn't yet changed out of her uniform. Her uniform, however, could wait. Or, at least until after she finally got some coffee.

The best (and only) coffee place in town was a small cafe named Shorty's. Nicole went there every morning. Unfortunately, her alarm had failed to go off this morning, leaving her with approximately 2.5 minutes to get out the door in order to get to work on time. Not only did that leave her coffee-less and basically asleep, but her shoulder-length hair was down, rather than tied into a neat ponytail like usual. So, even though 6 at night was a strange time for coffee, she was well aware that the cafe didn't close until 8. Nicole just hoped that her favorite barista was still working.

She chose to walk to the cafe rather than drive, a firm believer that driving everywhere in such a small town was a waste of gas. She regretted her decision to do so in such cold weather when she arrived and couldn't feel her hands, nor her feet. Once her hazel eyes met another pair of deep brown, though, she warmed right up.

"Hello, Officer!" came a cheerful voice.

Nicole took in the sight of the barista standing behind the counter. Long, brown hair cascaded down her back, lightly tied in a ponytail, and a humongous smile stretched across her face. Although she wore only some leggings and a plain green crop top, Nicole thought that she was the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

"H-hey, Waves," Nicole managed.

The name tag pinned to the barista's shirt read "Waverly", but Nicole and her had become friends over the past few weeks, after Nicole became hooked on the small shop's coffee and started making daily trips.

"You weren't here this morning," Waverly teased, "I was lonely."

Nicole laughed awkwardly and Waverly butted in, "Kidding!" Then, a little quieter, "Kidding. Plenty of people still came in. I just kinda... missed you."

Nicole smiled at her softly. "Aw, thanks, Waves."

It was quiet. Two pairs of brown eyes stared into one another silently. Dreamily. Then, the espresso machine rattled and the spell was broken. Waverly coughed and Nicole quickly glanced down to the menu on the counter.

"So, what'll it be today?" Waverly questioned.

Nicole pursed her lips and considered her options. "You know, I'm not really sure. How about you surprise me?"

"Do you like mint?" Waverly asked. When she received a nod in reply, she grinned mischievously and got to work behind the counter, mixing syrups and steaming milk.

Nicole would be more than happy to watch Waverly work all day, but she attempted to start up some conversation. "So," she began, "how are things with Champ?"

Waverly stopped working for a second and chewed her lower lip. "We, uh... we broke up. Well, I broke up with him."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Nicole didn't want to push the issue, but she asked one more question. "I thought things were going better?"

"Yeah, I did too. But then he just, he didn't appreciate all of me, you know? All he wanted to do was, well," she blushed, "you know. But then," she shook her head, "then I caught him making out with another girl. Right outside of Shorty's! In plain sight! I dumped him on the spot!" Waverly shouted.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry for asking." Nicole reached out and took Waverly's hand. "I don't know why anyone would feel the need to cheat on you. He obviously didn't realize how much he was missing out on."

The grateful smile that Waverly gave next warmed Nicole's entire body, sending shivers down to her toes. Waverly looked away quickly to put a lid on Nicole's drink, and handed it to the redhead over the counter. Nicole went to take her wallet out, but Waverly shook her head.

"It's on the house, Nicole." When Nicole opened her mouth to argue, Waverly talked over her. "No, really. Now take a sip and then take a guess."

Nicole shook her head, but wasn't about to refuse a free drink, especially not from her favorite barista. She raised the cup to her lips and took a small sip, not missing Waverly's small glance at her mouth. Nicole smirked.

The brunette tried to fight a rising blush and asked, "So?"

"Mint," Nicole replied firmly.

"And?"

"Chocolate..."

"What kind of chocolate?"

"White?"

"Dammit! How do you get it right every time?" Waverly laughed, "You don't even work here!"

Nicole grinned. "I guess I'm just good with my tongue."

Waverly choked on the water she had just taken a sip of. "Fuck off, Haught," she tried to say menacingly.

"Aw, it's cute when you try to act tough," Nicole teased.

"I can... be tough," Waverly tried to convince the police officer. When Nicole narrowed her eyes, Waverly decided to have a little fun. "I mean, I could at least protect myself if I needed to. Bringing in all of the new shipments of coffee beans makes for a surprisingly good workout," she said innocently, while nonchalantly drumming her fingers on her exposed strip of stomach.

Nicole couldn't help but stare at the tan, toned abs revealed by Waverly's crop top. Her mouth went dry and for once, she was left unable to speak.

"That's what I thought... Officer," Waverly mocked.

"Fine, you know what?" Nicole asked. "Bring it on. Make another drink with whatever kind of syrup you want, and I'll guess what it is."

"Yeah, okay. Let's do this."

The next hour flew by. Waverly would make a drink, a triumphant grin on her face. She'd slide it over to Nicole, expecting a victory, but Nicole guessed what was in it every single time. Eventually, Nicole was behind the counter making drinks for Waverly to guess. Waverly, too, was impossible to trick.

"I give up," Nicole laughed, "This is insanely, impossibly, impossible."

Waverly giggled. "I know, right? We're just both such professionals."

"Professionals that just consumed way too much caffeine," Nicole pointed out.

Waverly sighed and glanced out the window for the first time in an hour, then did a double take. "Oh, shit," she said.

"What are you talki- oh, shit," Nicole said in reply.

While the two women had been mixing drinks and joking around, the weather had taken a turn for the worst. The sky was quite a deal darker than it had been an hour ago, mostly due to the massive amount of clouds now gathered above. Wind was blowing dense flurries of snow in every direction and visibility was incredibly low. There was already half a foot of snow on the ground, and more was piling up quickly.

Waverly face-palmed. "How did we miss that?"

"Hey, hey, it's fine," Nicole comforted her, "It's just the two of us in here, and I'd be more than happy to wait the storm out. As long as we don't lose power, we'll be fine."

At that moment, the cafe lost power.

"Fuck," Waverly said plainly.

The lights all went out, the machines whirred to a stop, and the temperature immediately dropped, climbing lower by the minute. Waverly's skin broke out in goosebumps and tears threatened to spill over her eyelids. Nicole rushed around the counter and hugged her. Waverly nestled into the taller woman's warmth.

"We're going to be alright," Nicole whispered. When Waverly refused to respond, Nicole used her hand to gently raise Waverly's chin. Their eyes met. "Waves. Everything is going to be okay."

And then, Waverly's lips were surging forward to meet Nicole's and the snowstorm was forgotten. Nicole's body was flooded with warmth. One hand cupped the side of her face and the other slid down her back, Waverly's soft lips pressing harder. Nicole ran a hand through the brunette's hair and pulled her tighter, closer. When the two separated seconds later, they were breathless. Nicole quickly backed away and Waverly whimpered from the loss of warmth.  
"I'm sorry, Nic. I shouldn't have- god, you probably hate me now," Waverly spoke, her voice quivering with emotion.

Nicole rushed forward again and wiped a tear from Waverly's face. "I could never hate you," she said softly, "I was just going to give you my uniform shirt so you could be a little less cold."

"Oh," Waverly laughed, sniffling. "In that case, why don't I help you out?"

Waverly's hands trailed down the officer's shirt, taking her time releasing each button. Needless to say, the shirt was thrown to the side rather than being put on by Waverly. She considered putting on more clothes to be... counterproductive.

When sunlight streamed through the windows of the cafe the next morning, Nicole groggily blinked the sleep from her eyes. She was lying across a booth, Waverly lying nearly on top of her. Her uniform shirt was draped over both of them. She gently ran her fingers through Waverly's hair and smiled when Waverly snuggled further into her side.

Meanwhile, outside, the snow kept falling. Nicole knew that she'd gladly endure a million snowstorms if it meant waking up like this every morning.


End file.
